eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marciel Melym
The Bard was beautiful to an unholy extent. It hurt to lay eyes upon her. The sin magic distorted the air around her, green tendrils lazily reaching out and ensnaring all who came near. She didn't seem human. She was as good as a goddess. A goddess whose domain was the primal desires that civilized men and women suppressed. Yes, her domain was the deepest darkest desires that lurked inside all of humanity. '' ''And this was her temple. Marciel has gone by a few names, and more than a few titles. Marciel Silvertongue, Marissa, Darling of the West, Bard. But no matter what name the woman goes by, there's little she can do to hide from her history. She is the infamous woman who was once cured from her fall into Sin, but is now known to be a sin magi once again. She's the ex-Queen of Frostvale and ex-Counsellor of Nostvale. Biography Marciel Melym was born in the year 878. She was the daughter of Mortiel Melym, a storm magi, and Iris, a necromancer. She never knew her mother. Her siblings were Katiel, Zaphkiel, and Sauriel. A scion of the main Melym lineage, descended from Baradiel Melym, and yet she had no claim to the throne of Danarium due to the decree of Rhiannon Rosengard removing their noble status and title. Life before sin: In her early life, Marciel was a lonely child. Her siblings all left Danarium by the time she was six years old, much to her dismay. Her brother was kidnapped by their mother. Zaphkiel couldn't stand Katiel. And Katiel? A war was going on between Danarium, those who allied with the Rosengards, and Brighthold. Katiel sided with Brighthold. Brighthold had been claimed by Jerudiel Melym, her father's distant cousin. Her father, Mortiel Melym, despised Jerudiel and blamed him for their family's loss of royal title. Brighthold sought to be secede from Danarium's control. As a child, little Marciel was granted the title Bard of Danarium, for her deeds in trying to raise morale in the great city. Marciel, after all, adored her father and her father made it clear that his allegiance was to Danarium and Rhiannon Rosengard. At some point, Marciel confessed her childhood crush on Sebastian Silvertongue to the woman who would become Queen of Frostvale, Regina. The child's confused and vague comments of feeling sad and having butterflies in her stomach was taken as need by Regina to medically examine her. Unfortunately, the latent occultism in Marciel was quite strong and the application of holy energies was quite painful to the young girl! Marciel's interpretation of this moment in time ended up being that it had been Regina attempting to murder, or at least torture her. One of the few times that Marciel managed to get all her siblings together was at the Blue Moon Festival, which was being organised by the Cult of Belial. There, the seven year old participated in the beauty pageant, preparing some beautiful music for the crowd. She took second place behind her cousin Lauriel. Marciel witnessed the scary ritual sacrifice of the condemned criminals as the hand of the Belial cultists. Her brother, Sauriel, stood amongst their ranks. Not so much because of the sacrifice, but at the realisation that the Cult of Belial was responsible for her brother not spending time with her, Marciel developed a deep hatred for the Belial Cultists. While the war in the west was still going on, the Melym Bard joined the Whitecloaks out of selfish desires to be recognised as a hero and loved by all, and to perhaps steal her brother back from the Belial Cultists. (Up until this point in her life, the Melym had experienced varying degrees of bullying from people, not just because of her name but because she wasn't exactly a particularly strong child.) There, she met Nasargiel Melym. He wasn't exactly pleasant, but he also wasn't the monster she had been led to believe. On returning to Danarium, she revealed this to Ryland (whom she had looked up to), who promptly disowned her and told her to leave Danarium. Upset, she had fled north to Frostvale to seek the comfort of a friend. Actually, to seek the comfort of a man she had maintained a secret crush on for some time. Sebastian Silvertongue. Sebastian's father had recently been slain in battle against Jerudiel Melym, and so he had become King of Frostvale. There, when waiting for an audience with the busy King Silvertongue, she and the Sarradian Isir, obsensibly in defense of Sebastian's good name and to protect him, slew a man in the streets. The man was Myelin. In punishment for this act, Marciel was drafted into the Draco Nivis. Marciel realised that she'd always had feelings for Sebastian. The only problem was that Sebastian was married. This perhaps wouldn't have been so much of a problem, with Marciel being able to just move on, if it wasn't so painfully obvious to the Melym Bard how miserable Sebastian was in his marriage and what a terrible person Queen Regina was (in her opinion). And so the Sarradian Isir and Marciel made plans to win Sebastian's heart so as to make him happy. Said attempts were subtle and went over the King's head entirely. Marciel, in the depths of frustration, ended up approaching Sebastian and confessing her love for him when she was 17 years old. Sebastian Silvertongue, some 7 years her senior, was initially hesitant. He had good reason to be. The Melym Bard, in her loneliness, and in her pursuit of him, had already started towards the Path of Sin. With the thaumatergical prosthetic eye that he possessed, Sebastian could see the effects of depravity already tainting the girl's soul. And yet, he still decided to take Marciel as his mistress. This was not suitable to the Melym, but she did not dare broach the subject with him directly. Instead, Marciel developed a plot to remove Regina.. without such a thing being able to be pinned on her. She approached the ex-Malpercican, Plum. Marciel agreed that she would create a distraction so that the Harukean, Exovaryn could be broken out of prison. In return, Plum and Exovaryn would assist her in murdering Regina. It turned out that such bartering never needed to be made. When engaged in distracting Sebastian in the throne room of Thorne Keep, Regina Silvertongue had suddenly arrived and taken great exception to finding her husband with his mistress. An argument arose. Regina threatened to leave with the children. And Sebastian, with Marciel's help, struck Regina down and killed her. It was at that point that Marciel felt something unlock within her. The powers of sin! Queen of Frostvale Marciel Melym married Sebastian Silvertongue, much to the chagrin of Sebastian's family. But married life was not as Marciel had imagined it would be. Marissa Sin Banished (and exile) Nostvale's Counsellor The Citadel Post Citadel: Serving Judas Hirano = Accomplishments / Abilities Storm Magi Sin Magi (Lust) Rune Carver Bard Single Handedly Repopulated the Melym Family = Appearance Marciel Melym is one beautiful blossom of womanhood. Since the Bard became an adult, her resemblance to her father, Mortiel Melym, has been undeniable. Doe-like crystal blue eyes peer out from beneath bangs which threaten to obscure them from vision. Her hair is the colour of pure starlight. Whiter and brighter than snow, these silken locks fall down past the Melym Bard's waist. Her skin is a fine unblemished alabaster, save for her cheeks which often glow pink when impassioned. This woman carries a lute made of a fine rose coloured wood. The instrument is decorated with tiny inlaid petals of opal and gold. A strap of red satin shimmers iridescently in the sunlight and holds the lute in place. When she is not wearing the armour of the now defunct Viridian Legion, the fragile little thing is swaddled in fabrics. Fabrics which even an untrained eye could identify as exquisite, and therefore expensive. Her delicate hands are adorned with rings. On her right, a mithril ring; a prize from the Moon Festival's beauty pageant -- a relic from some decades past. Countless gem encrusted rings adorn her left hand. Of note, a crown-like gold ring with strange glowing runic markings. A Krausite holy symbol rests at the hollow of her throat. An incomplete list of her children Marciel Melym in her long life and unnatural youth had over ten children. They were all magi of varying skill. An incomplete list follows (feel free to add your character if I'm a bad mum and forgot you oops) : Marciel Melym x Sebastian Silvertongue: Horus Silvertongue Gabriel Silvertongue Marciel Melym x ??? : Azriel Melym (deceased) Marciel Melym x Greensleeves: Zuriel Melym Asariel Melym Marciel Melym x Plague (Scoglen Wing): Nalliel Melym Avariel Melym Marciel Melym x Judas Hirano Imogen Hirano